What is lov worth?
by Deanaholic1
Summary: POny thinks his life couldn't be better. he's 18, graduated from high school and has a great girlfriend.well not everything happens the way you plan.Johnny and Dally alive please read and review! ONE SHOT!mistake!..wrong document loaded..real story now up


1Hey everyone so this is a story dedicated to...RatsRule for saying would be good at a death f.c..so I'm giving it a shot.. Now I'm using Brittany in this story for those of you that have read my other stories. This has nothing..I repeat nothing to do with that story..OO Johnny and Dally are alive!

Ages

Pony- 18 ½

Brittany- 18

Johnny- 20

Dally-23

Darry-24

Soda-21 ½

Steve-22

Two-Bit-25

_Pony POV_

I had everything. My life is so perfect For starters, 4 years ago my buddy Johnny survived his injuries from the church fire, but not only that by some miracle he can walk and run like he could before. Darry ad me are getting along better now that he ain't my guardian, me and Soda are still real close, me and Steve get along good to. Two-Bit is still Two-Bit and Dally is still Dally, but he's different when me and him are alone, he's more open..weird But what's the best part of my life? Brittany!

Brittany is my girlfriend of 3 years. I love her so much and I plan on marrying her, that's what I'm doing tonight. Soda is the only one that knows about it. I'm taking Brittany to a special cliff to watch the sunset and as the sun is setting I'll propose to her.

Me and Brittany were made for each other! We share interest in books, movies and of course sunsets. We don't even need to talk cause we know what each other are thinking. We like to read with each other. One book by Elizabeth Barrett Browning gave us a saying we say to each other when your sad, mad or angry. "- I love thee with the breathe, Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and, if god choose, I shall but love thee better after death." it's weird that we talk about loving each other more after death but its like we are planning to grow old together. It's just so beautiful..as is Brittany.

I put my arm around Brittany and she smiled up at me.

"We're we going Pony?"

I smiled, to Fillamong Cliff."

"Why?"

"To watch the sunset, I used to go with my dad, its so beautiful..just like you."

She smiled and it warmed my heart. We walked in content silence until we got to the cliff. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the box holding the ring I hope to place on Brittany's finger. We sat down with her in my lap. Making small talk until the sun was getting ready tp set. I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on it's better when you closer."

She followed me with a smile. We stood there and watched the sun start to set. I held her in my arms and kissed her neck.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"And I love you." she said back.

I smiled, it was time for me to ask. I walked in front of her and took her hands. I got down o one knee. Brittany was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Brittany Lynn Morgan, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she said and I placed the ring onto her finger. She looked at it with love.

"It is so beautiful Pony! I love you so much!" she hugged me and we kissed passionately with the sun setting in the back round. We stayed there awhile longer before we started heading back home. We were walking by the lot when I heard a click behind us. We turned and were met by an angry face. Brittan stiffened. I knew who it was. It was her exboyfriend, the one that hit her and never loved her. I was getting angry.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Two good for nothing scums."

"Hey, watch what you say. No one talks to her like that. NO ONE!" I felt the need to protect her and I took her hand and stepped in front of her.

"Kid, it ain't concerning you, just go and leave me with the bitch!"

"No way in hell."

"You aren't to smart. Do you realize that I could just kill you? One pull of the trigger and 'POW' you're gone."

"Just leaver her alone Jeff"

"OO. So you know my name huh?"

"Well who wouldn't considering how you treated Brittany?"

I felt Brittany tense up a little, I squeezed her hand.

"You know what I've had enough. Now move or I'll kill you."

I was getting nervous, but I wasn't leaving my fiance...or my child..OO did I forget to mention she's pregnant?

"Go ahead and try." I didn't expect him to but he pulled th trigger, I spun around and blocked Brittany. I felt a huge pain in my side and I feel. I took Brittany with me but I keep her safe and that's all that mattered. Jeff left, probably shocked he did shoot me. I tried to fight the darkness but I couldn't.

_Brittany POV_

I heard a gun shot, and Pony pull my close to him and block me. Then we were falling to the ground. I must've been knocked out cause the next thing I know I'm opening my eyes. I feel a weight on my body. Slowly everything that happened before starts to replay in my mind.

" oh my god, PONY!"

As gently as I could I got out from under neath Pony. His eyes were closed. It was then I saw the blood coming from his side. I lifted his shirt to find a bullet hole in his lower right side. Tears welled up in my eyes as I placed my hand to his neck. I sighed slightly when I felt a small pulse. But it was thready and not strong. Pony didn't have much longer. I ripped off my sweatshirt and pressed it on his wound, earning a small groan.

"What do I do, what do I do?"

I couldn't leave him cause I need to put pressure on his wound. I decided on calling for help.

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!!" I must've yelled for a few minutes and then I heard soft footsteps. The person was jogging. I looked up from behind the bush and saw Johnny.

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny saw me and set off in a dead run, "Brittany what-...OH MY GOD PONY!"

He fell to his knees next to Pony but I had to make him go get help, "Johnny..g-go g-get h-h-help!"

He nodded slowly and gut up on shaky legs before taking off in the fastest run I've ever seen him do.

I felt tears slide down my cheek and looked back at Pony. His eyes were open. "PONY, OO Pony I'm sorry."

He shook his head a little, "it's not ----you----re fault." he smiled weakly and I smiled back. And I began crying. I knew what was gonna happen, I just knew. I felt Pony's hand on my cheek. I put both my hands over his.

He looked at me, "remember, "- I love thee with the breathe, Smiles, tears, of all my life!-"

he couldn't finish his sentence so I took over, "and, if god choose, I shall but love thee better after death." he smiled again but then his eyes closed and his hand went limp. I sat there crying still holding his hand to my cheek. He was gone. No one needed to tell me because I knew. Pony had left this world.

Funeral

The funeral was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I stood in line with Darry, Soda, Steve, Johnny, Dally and Two-Bit. I cried my hardest when Darry, Soda, Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally carried Pony's body out to the hearse. Soda was crying the most..well besides me. I even saw Darry shed a few tears. Johnny had a steady stream of tears down his face as did Two-Bit. Steve and Dally had a hard look on their faces but I knew that eventually they would cry to, but they would cry alone. I followed them out and to the cemetery. The put the casket on the crane thing. He was being buried by his parents, just like he wanted. we each went up to say our good byes. It went like this:

Darry: I'll miss you kid brother. I know I yelled at ya a lot but...I loved you.

Soda: I'm gonna miss you so much Pony, it's going to be different without you. I want you to be here so bad, I want to hold you in my arms but I can't. You're with mom and dad. I love you POnyboy Michael Curtis and I always will, little brother.

Steve: I never meant anything I said to ya kid. You were a great kid, its to bad you're gone..it..it won't be the same without you.

Johnny: You were my best friend Pony, you always will be. I remember how we could talk for hours about nothing important. You were gold Ponyboy, something special. You though about things none of us did..well maybe except Brittany. We'll miss you Pony, it'll never be the same.

Two-Bit: I can't even joke today kid. I can't—I don't know what to say because I thought I'd never have to attend your..funeral. You were to young to die Pony. But only the good die young I guess. Anyways, know you'll be missed.

Dally: well kid, I guess—I don't know. It doesn't feel right without ya here. You–you were like a brother to me, just like Johnny is...I could trust you with stuff I couldn't tell anyone else. It'll be hard without you and—I'll miss you little bro.

Me: oh god Pony. I don't know how I'm going to survive. I don't want to raise our baby alone. I wanted to raise um with you. I wanted to grow old with you. So many thing I wanted to do with you will never happen. It so unfair. I was..no I still am and forever will be your fiance. Until we meet in heaven and god can join us together forever. I love you Ponyboy..I really love you.

After Pony was buried I went back to the Curtis house. Everyone was real quite.

Darry broke the silence, "Brittany, at the...what did you mean you were Pony's fiance?"

I looked at Soda who smiled sadly. I held up my hand to show off the ring Pony placed on my hand.

"He proposed the night..the night he died. It was so romantic, we were at the cliff and when the sun was setting he asked me. I'm...I'm gonna miss him so much."

"We all will." Dally surprised us, he has been for awhile.

"I..I have to go, but please can we stay in touch. I want our baby to know Pony's family. Each and everyone of you."

"Of course Britt, of course. Pony would've wanted it that way anyway." I smiled slightly at Soda. We all hugged, even Dally!!! and I left. I knew we were going to be okay, I felt that Pony was watching over me.

Darry grew up and married Tessa. They had 1 boy named Caden Rose Curtis. Darry died at the age of 76 and Tessa at 75.

Soda married Sarah and had 3 children...TRIPLETS!, Catalina Patricia Curtis, Magentalina Lily Curtis and Michael Ponyboy Curtis. Soda died at 80 and Sarah at 83.

Steve married Evie, they had no children. After 10 years they divorced. Steve died in a car accident at the age of 43.

Two-Bit married Michelle and had one baby girl named Maria Joy Mathews. Two-bit died at 69 and Michelle at 77.

Johnny married Natalia and had twins. Johnston Michael Cade and Renee Sunshine Cade. Natalia died at 35 from cancer. Johnny followed after her at the age of 71.

Dally tied the knot with Sylvia and had no children. Dally was killed by a soc at 42 and Sylvia at 68.

Brittany did not marry. She gave birth to her son on March 22, 1971. He was named after his father. She died at 95 and when she went to heaven everyone was waiting for her. Pony reached her first. The first thing he said was:

"- I love thee with the breathe, Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and, if god choose, I shall but love thee better after death."

soooo...how did you like it?..I hope it wasn't to bad...thanks for any and all reviews!


End file.
